


lascivious

by godowain



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godowain/pseuds/godowain
Summary: ləˈsivēəs/adjective(of a person, manner, or gesture) feeling or revealing an overt and often offensive sexual desire.a bunch of nsfw reader inserts with your favorite ghouls ghoulettes and everyone else in between. fics will be dfab gender neutural unless requested. enjoy folks





	1. bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> i lost insp halfway through also papa 3 is probably ooc 
> 
> find me @ cardinalcopiashousewife.tumblr.com
> 
> warnings: pregnancy, voyeurism (?), gender neutral dfab reader

Papa was late. It was unusual for Papa to be late. 

You stood in the door way with your nice clothes, greeting every sister passing by with a smile or a casual nod trying not to catch attention. You’ve been standing there for at least 20 minutes now in front of your bedroom waiting for the damned man to show up for his weekly ‘ritual.’ You felt embarrassed just standing there in front of your door instead of waiting inside, but there was no way that he was going to be able to stroll in your bedroom without raising suspicion from sisters. 

You sighed with frustration looking at the time of a nearby clock. ‘Where are you?’ 

A familiar face passes by. A familiar higher up face- one that would know where your Papa was. 

“Cardinal,” you cleared your throat and began with a demanding tone, “Where is Papa Emeritus?” 

The Cardinal blinked with confusion, “which one?” 

“Our current Papa.” 

He thought for a moment. His eyes glossed over your doorway to the other in thought. You made a silent prayer of thanks to the devil himself that only those in the Emeritus bloodline can hold the title of Pope. You couldn’t imagine someone like him taking the place of your beloved III. 

The Cardinal’s eyes lit up as if he realized something and then met his mismatched eyes with yours. “I’m afraid he’s busy right now.” You snapped out of thought. 

“What!?” Oops. Not a way to talk to a Cardinal. You startled him with your sudden disrespect of his place, but he didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Father Emeritus III is currently performing a ritual right now.”  
Huh. Something must have popped up and took his time away from yours. You broke eye contact and looked away, sighing and pouting slightly. You were very childish but so was he. You were two peas in a pod and Sister Imperator could not stand it. 

“I see. Thank you, Cardinal.” You sighed with a tone of disappointment. The Cardinal looked down at you with pity. “I can accompany you to his ritual if you’d like. Just this once.” 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. You nodded in thanks and followed the red coated man down the dark hallway, bleeding with dusty candles and classical paintings of demonic looking figures and higher beings. Every step of the Cardinal’s wafted with ritual incense and it reminded you of your lover. He must have been around him all day conducting some sort of new ritual. But he had come from the opposite direction of where you were headed so what caused him to leave Papa’s side? 

The two of you were nearing the Chapel and the Cardinal held open the large black doors for you to walk in ahead of him. And in you went into…An empty Chapel? 

“Cardinal?” 

You spun on your heels to question the Cardinal, but he had already disappeared behind the door. You turned back around to observe the dimly lit room to look for any familiar faces for answers. 

“Hello?” you called out. Today was just full of questions wasn’t it? 

“Ah, (y/n). Glad you could make it.” 

A familiar voice. But where? 

“Behind you.” 

A sharp warm breath stung the back of your cold neck sending shivers down your spine. You tried not to swallow a gulp, afraid it would be too loud in the creepily silent room. 

“Papa?” 

“My darling.” He cooed, “I’m glad you could make it.” Another shiver. His long golden talons snaked their way down your hips and gripped them with tight force. Papa’s nails nearly dug into your skin but only graced the hems of your outfit, acting as if he was getting ready to rip it open. “You could have invited me here instead of making me wait at my door.” You smiled. He chuckled behind you. “We can’t do what I have planned for us in your bedroom.” 

Before you can question him, you were greeted by his nameless ghouls. The two men stood in front of you, walking you down the aisle towards a metal table laced with red cloth and above that was a statue of only the deity of which this Church was built upon. Papa Emeritus III followed close behind you. The ghouls instructed you to lay on the red laced table with your arms at your sides, your eyes glossing over the tall structure of the Chapel ceiling. Papa walked to your side and met his eyes with yours. He gave you a soft smile and placed his hand on your stomach. 

“I am the last of my bloodline and I am in need to choose a vessel to have my seed.” You can imagine what that conversation looked like. Papa Emeritus III is still technically young but not as young as an ideal man. He looks to be of age to be a Father. But you know there will be no bond or Fatherly love, as there was no bond of Fatherly love from his Father…And his father’s father. Or his father’s father’s father. “I have chosen you as my vessel.” He began again, “Seeing as well, we’ve been together for quite some time I would not have chosen anyone else but you. I will have no involvement and you will speak to Sister Imperator for its grooming. My heir will fight for my place.” 

It was like a contract. You agreed to all of it of course you were sworn into the church with full dedication and faith to Papa Emeritus III. You’d do anything for him. 

Papa glanced over at the Ghouls and back at you with a smirk on his painted white face. “Now for the fun part.” 

You couldn’t help but smile as Papa instructed you to sit up and take your shirt and bra off. He then took your hand in his much larger one. One of the ghouls handed him a ritual knife with a silk red thread around it’s handle. Papa took your hand and created a small cut in the middle and going to his own hand and creating the same. One of the ghouls took the blood from each of your hands and painted something on your stomach, chanting something in Latin that you weren’t familiar with. Papa repeated the chant as the other ghouls joined in and they chanted together in unison. You were pulled back down from the other Ghouls and taken by your wrists to be chained together above your head. You gulped from the sudden intrusion but tried your best to focus on Papa instead of the voyeurs and your hands being chained above you. You knew it was apart of the Ritual but being surrounded by a bunch of Ghouls chanting in Latin freaked you out just a little bit. Just a little bit. 

Papa Emeritus III ceased chanting while the other continued. He handed his hat to another Ghoul and began to undo his robes down to his under cloth. You exhaled sharply as his mouth grazed yours and went towards your ear. “Mi amore sta calmo.” He cooed. You were seduced by his smooth words in his Mother tongue and gave him a nod in response. He gave you a small kiss below your ear and began to trail kisses down your neck to your collar bone. You could feel the smoothery mess of black lipstick down your neck as he replaced his gentle kisses with nips. 

He raised his hand up to cup your breast while he inhaled the scent of your perfume on your skin. You heard him give a low growl before he took your breast in his mouth and took a harsh bite on your nipple. You winced in pain as he lapped his tongue on your bud, swirling and lapping at it and giving it small bites in between. You moaned from his touch as his hand gripped your other breast with harsh force. “I’ve been waiting for you all day,” he growled. You noticed his hand cease massaging your breast. He removed his mouth from your nipple and trailed down your stomach with harsher bites. His teeth biting down on your skin and sucking on it causing small hickeys down your stomach. Papa made his way down to your panties and left a final kiss above the hem before ripping them off and throwing them aside. He licked his painted lips and reached his hand down inside of his boxers.

Papa just couldn’t help but pleasure himself while he pleasured you. Papa grabbed his cock in his palm and slowly began to stroke his head. He lowered himself to your lower body and his lips reached your opening. You let go of a gasp when he dived his tongue in and began to use his other hand to rub his thumb against your clit. You yanked on your chained hand, wanting to use it to bite onto your knuckles to stifle a moan. But nevertheless, you cried out as Papa worked his way inside of you. You could feel him start to pant as he released his mouth from your opening and started to slurp on your clit. He moved his hand down to your opening and shoved two fingers in without warning. 

“F-Fuck! Papa!” He groaned at the sound of his name and worked even harder. The soft wet sound of him stroking his cock became harder and more evident as precum began to drip down the sides of his fingers. Papa increased his speed of shoving his fingers in and out of you and was nearly biting down on your clit. There was a knot forming in your stomach and you could feel yourself almost coming undone. “Papa!” you called out, “I-I’m c-close!”

He removed his dripping fingers out of you with a small wet sound and ceased working on you. Papa rubbed your juices off of his face with a swift movement of his arm. He raised himself above you and removed his remaining cloth from his body, revealing his twitching cock. Your eyes gazed at it in want as you licked your lips and shifted your legs apart for him. Papa smiled down at you with a dark look in his eye and positioned his cock at your entrance. 

“I can’t fucking wait to cream you.” 

With a swift movement he was in you. You winced at the sudden stretch of your walls as you welcomed his large cock. Papa moaned and rested his head against your shoulder while he began a steady rhythm. You felt your body relax to his size as he began to thrust in and out of you, the feel of his large cock getting more comfortable as he went on. “G-God you feel so good.” He groaned. You let out a yelp when he gave you a soft nip, only making you squeeze your legs around his hips. He thrusted at a steady pace and you started to feel that knot in your stomach tighten up again. Sweat beaded down his forehead as his thrusts became more rapid and unsteady. 

“Fuck I think I’m gonna cum.” He hissed, warning you. His erratic thrusts made you climax on your own; your walls clamping around his cock. “P-Papa!” you whined out as the knot in your stomach released and your entire body shivered with a warm feeling. Papa gave you a few more thrusts before you felt a warm gush fill your insides and spill down your lower body. He let out a loud groan as he rode his orgasm and spilled his seed in you. Once he came down from his his own high he raised his head from your shoulder and lifted himself off of you. “That should do it.”

You looked over at him with a smile as the ghouls began to undo the chains around your wrists. “If that doesn’t do it then we’ll try again.” Papa was given his robes. 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

 

Nine months later you’d come to find that you didn’t even have to be related to Papa Nihil to become a Pope. At least the sex was good.


	2. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy prequelle release day! its a banger
> 
> reader/young papa nihil 
> 
> warnings: spanking, dfab reader is referred to as sister

Papa Emeritus was intimating to say the least. He’s tall and elegant in long thick black robes; his face painted with white and black and his age showing through the heavy paint. Papa spoke in Italian out to The Clergy as you stood beside him with the other Sisters of Sin listening to his sermon. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He was so damn sexy. 

You didn’t realize that you were in a daze until the crows in the chapel went silent. Papa Emeritus turned his head to look at you, his face searching for an answer from you. He didn’t appear to be upset, his soft face could never grace that of anger. Appearance wise he was intimidating, but in person he was actually quite patient. 

There you go again, lost in your thoughts. 

“Sister?” Seester.

You jumped from his sudden voice, eyes darting around the room seeking an answer to why Papa was speaking to you. But you were met with irritated and confused faces. You felt your face heat up when your fellow Sister leaned over to you, “your closing prayer, sister.”

By now your face was red as a cherry. Papa Emeritus chuckled softly and turned back around to face the crowd. The sister beside you sighed and muttered something about how Sister Imperator was going to kick your ass later. You ignored her and tried to hide your ever growing blush, 

“Our Father who art in hell, 

unhallowed be thy name..” 

You zoned out for the rest of the prayer, too embarrassed to even think about what had happened. The entire Clergy was going to be talking about it all day and you know it. It’s uncommon for a Sister to miss her cue for prayer. You were lucky that Papa was a kind man and took kindly to your mess up. But Sister Imperator was going to have your ass later and you know it. It’s a disgrace for any Sister of Sin to have an ounce of faulty during Mass or a Ritual. Sister Imperator made sure that none of her underlings would make a single mistake, but today you made a single mistake and you pray to to the dark Lord himself that he take pity on you. 

Papa Emeritus began his walk down the aisle. You and your fellow Sisters followed close behind him, holding a single black candle. Papa exited into the corridors with his train of followers and as soon as you walked through that door a hand slapped itself on your shoulder. Long nails dug themselves into your black coat, almost digging into your skin. Sister Imperator glared at you from beside the door, the dark shadow from the door making her look even more menacing than she already was. 

“Father Nihil’s office.” She nearly hissed. The Sisters broke out in hushed whispers as Sister Imperator disappeared down the hall in stomps; where Papa Emeritus had disappeared to without notice.

You sighed and placed the black candle into it’s place hanging on the wall. One of your fellow sisters nudged you on the shoulder.

“Hey, (y/n) it’s fine. Papa wasn’t even mad about it so you shouldn’t worry about it, okay? Sister Stuck up is probably just gonna yell your ear off.”

You sighed, “yeah she probably is. I’m still really embarrassed about it thouh-“

“(Y/N)!”

Fuck. The sound of the Sister’s screech made everyone scramble off. Some of them waving to you for good luck. ‘Thanks I need it..’ yoh thouht. Still, no matter how much Sister Imperator was going to yell at you it still wasn’t going to erase the fact that you embarrassed yourself because you were staring at Papa Emeritus during mass. 

With slumped shoulders you drug yourself over to Papa’s office. He sat with a warm, welcoming face in his lounge chair while the head Sister stood beside him pacing back and forth with her long silvery hair bouncing behind her in a pony tail. Papa Emeritus stifled a chuckle at her always perfect hair frizzing up in anger. 

“How can I refrain myself from pulling you from Mass and making you redo your training all over again?” She snapped. 

“I-I...U-Um...”

“Speechless! Again! Have I taught you nothing, Sister? How are you able to go through extensive training and still embarrass Papa Emeritus an-“

A much stronger voice cut in, “sister,” Seester. “please forgive (y/n). Everybody makes mistakes. Even I sometimes zone out of Mass.” he chuckled. 

Sister Imperator looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Her shoulders were tense and her hands were balled into fists. They eased up just a little bit when she heard his words-but only a little bit. 

“Papa! You can’t possibly think this is o-“

“I do, Sister. However, if they wish to continue in participate in mass then they must confess their mistake ask for forgiveness.” 

That calmed her down for sure. Her face scrunched up in search of a way to protest, but despite her status as Head of the Sisterhood she was in no way in position to fight him. Perhaps, a Cardinal, but you were positive that even Sister Imperator could have her words deemed higher in power. She was Papa Nihil’s right hand woman after all.

Sister Imperator sighed defeat and rubbed her temples. “You must beg for Papa Emeritus’ forgiveness. I will see you in my office once you are finished. We will go over your prayer at that time.” Bless Papa Nihil.

The head sister herself stomped away with a cloud over her head, heels clicking on the tile and the door slamming behind her. Phew. That was easy. Too easy. Thank the devil for Papa Emeritus’ kindne-

“You embarrassed me in front of The Clergy.”

Or not. You gulped and lowered your head down in shame.

“I know Father, I-I’m ver-“

“Come here.”

His voice was cold and demanding. A huge change from how it was before. You were kind of shocked at the extreme change in tone that he had. You’ve never heard it before and to be honest it was kind of scary. And hot? 

You did as he said and stepped closer to him, trying to stifle your gulp. Your head was still lowered; you refused to meet his stare. “Look at me.” He demanded. 

Papa Emeritus was intimidating, and even more so intimidating when he was angry. His brows were furrowed in anger and his mismatched eyes shot daggers through your face. It was strange to see him so angry when he’s always been so kind and affectionate. So soft voiced and humble when he speaks at Mass. But this was an entirely new Papa in front of you. You couldn’t say that you didn’t like it though.

Papa Nihil’s lips pursed to a small sinister smile. “Bend over my lap.” You felt a shiver run down your spine from his demand. It felt like everything you’ve ever dreamt of. Straight out of one of your fellow Sister’s dirty jokes. You did as he said and bent over his lap, with your legs hanging over the ledge of the chair and his arm. Papa hummed as his hand grazed your bare legs, moving the cloth that remained in it’s way upwards. 

A low growl escaped his lips and you felt him push the cloth over your ass. You gulped and expected him grab a ruler and start whacking you, but he did something much better. His cold long fingers probed at your lips through your panties. You let out a small gasp and bit your lip as as he chuckled and continued to run his fingers up and down your opening. 

“You’re becoming a little wet, Sister. Is this pleasure or pain for you?” He joked. You refused to respond.

“Is this what you were fantasying about today during Mass? Is that why you embarrassed me in front of the Clergy, Sister?” 

No response. You dug your nails in the sides of the velvety chair. Papa growled and removed his fingers from the growing patch of wetness on your panties. 

“I don’t forgive easily.” 

In a swift movement your panties were forcibly pulled from your hips and his hand sharply stung your ass with a slap. You cried out in pain and clutches onto the velvety chair. “I-I’m sorry Papa! I won’t do it again!” 

Papa gave you another smack. “Beg,” he hissed “beg for forgiveness.” Another slap. 

By now there was already a red hand printed mark on your butt. His slaps were fast and hard and it was extremely painful. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, Papa! P-Please forgive me!” 

Another smack. And another and another. Your ass was stinging with pain and you felt tears trying to push through. 

“Please Papa! Please forgive me, p-please!” And another. 

“I don’t believe you.” slap 

“P-Papa please!” 

Slap. 

“Once more.” 

“P-Please!”

Slap. You felt something hard beneath your thighs twitch. 

“Please what? What do you want your Papa to do?”

“P-Please forgive me Papa Nihil!” 

You paused and flinched, waiting for a hit to come down but one didn’t. Instead you heard him give a low husky moan and rub his hand over your ass, gripping it softly and making you wince from the sting. 

“I forgive you, Sister.” He exhaled, “but in order to gain my complete forgiveness you must tend to my need.” 

Your face went hot again. Was this real? Was he really asking you to-? 

Before you could finish your thought Papa gently pulled your panties down your legs, tossing them aside with ease. He motioned you to move from your position and you did so, but only for him to undo his robes. You realized he wore nothing underneath, something that was surprising to you. You were now sitting on his lap with his hard cock sitting stiff against your navel. Papa grazed his hands over your thighs, letting go a low groan an grazing his eyes over your body. His hand found its way up your cloth and towards your breast in which he gave a small squeeze. You realized that you still had you bra on and you quickly undid it, tossing it where your panties were. 

You lifted your own robes up from over your head and tossed that as well. Papa groaned and observed your body. His hands found their way back up to your breasts, squeezing them and fondling your buds. You moaned at the feeling of your hardened chest against his hands. “P-Papa Emeritus..” you groaned. But almost as it started it ended with Papa moving your hips upwards from his lap. You shuddered when you felt the tip of his hardened cock twitch against your opening and thighs. 

“I will forgive you,” he hummed, “once I’ve fucked you senseless.” You immediately lowered yourself onto his cock and serviced yourself to milking him. His large girth caused a slight tingle of pain since you didn’t give yourself time to adjust to him, but god did he have a huge dick. 

Papa let out a moan and gripped your hips, beckoning for you to continue. You began to bounce on his lap, his wet cock sliding in and out of you at a pace you controlled. You grabbed onto the sides of the chair for support as you rode his cock. Sweat began to bead down your face as the room echoed with the sound of slapping skin. Papa started to pant softly, letting you know he was near. You yourself were near and you increased your paced. That only made Papa moan even louder, bucking his hips and thrusting himself into you. You felt yourself coming to an end as you arched your breasts to his face. “P-Papa I’m coming!” You whined. You let your hips fall down on his cock as you cried out in pleasure, your walls clamping around his cock as your juices spilled out onto his bare thighs. 

“P-Papa!” You cried out. He groaned in response and lifted your hips from his cock, ripping through your orgasm and thrusting himself into you. After a few more pumps you felt him groan and release in you. “A-Ahh..! F-Fuck...” he grunted. Your lower region was now coated in his seed, the white fluid leaking down your thighs. He licked his lips at the sight of his own fluids on your body, and turns to look at you as you sat there panting with a dumb goofy smile on your face.

“Do you forgive me now, Papa?” 

“Not yet. I may have to make Sister Imperator let you come in for a few more sessions.” As long as it meant you get to ride him again you certainly didn’t mind.


End file.
